


Breakdown

by LooIsHere



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooIsHere/pseuds/LooIsHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up early and having a car breakdown. A lovely day in perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, finally posting this. Spent months and months waiting in my phone.  
> Hopefully written correctly, if not, please tell me (as a non native english speaker, everything's good to improve !)  
> Btw, sorry if the character are a tad OOC.
> 
> I own nothing, and this is fiction.

The sound of the doorbell woke Kimi up, his eyes staying closed as he turned on his stomach, ignoring the call. He almost fell back asleep when it rang a second time. A groan escaped him, sleepy eyes opening and hand scratching his head. After a few moments not hearing it again, he closed his lids again, not for long as they shot open when the person disturbing his sleep rang again.

"Fuck this shit," he muttered under his breath, sitting up and rubbing his face. He stood, adjusting his shorts and walking toward the door, his bare feet taping against the cold tile. The doorbell rang once again.

"Coming !" he yelled, reaching the door.

He opened it, squinting his eyes when the sunlight blinded him, raising his hand to make some shadow, letting his eyes get acquainted to the light before being able to see who woke him. He saw a guy with short brown hair and a leather jacket smiling at him. He groaned, scratching his head and ruffling his already messy hair.

"Good morning. May I help you ?"

"Good morning ?" the stranger laughed, his voice carrying a German accent.

"What ?"

"It's near one thirty."

"Shit" the Finn cursed.

"Did I wake you up ?"

"Is that so obvious ?"

"Actually.. You're in shorts. So I guess I did."

Kimi looked at himself, finally registering that he wasn't wearing anything but his FC Honka shorts. Lucky he didn't have a morning boner.

"Well.. You needed something ?"

"Huh yeah actually. My car broke down just there and my phone died when I tried to call a truck so.."

"Oh, really ? Looks like you're in trouble yeah ?" the blond laughed, noting it could have been a nice prompt for him.

"Yeah, kind of. So..May I borrow your phone ?"

"Sure, come in," he muttered, his voice still raspy with sleep, "you can sit in the living room, the phone is on the table."

Kimi got back to his room, slipping on a tee shirt before coming back. As the other man was still on the phone, cutely curling his short strands between his fingers, he went to the large kitchen of the house, opening the fridge and gulping some juice from a bottle while cursing the damn car that chose his door to break down in front of. He then took his time to enter the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face and brush his teeth; before coming back to the living room. The German (he supposed he was German because of the drawl) had put the phone back where it belonged and was waiting for him.

"Thank you for the phone," he said, lightly smiling. The blond didn't answer, just nodding.

"They said they could be here in two hours or so, said they're busy right now so.. I guess I'm leaving, I don't wanna bother you more."

"No. It's okay. Nothing planned today anyway."

"You sure ? I mean.."

"Yeah. You want to drink something ?"

"What are you drinking ?"

"I don't know, coffee maybe, gonna have breakfast."

"Same then. Thank you very much."

Kimi nodded, disappearing and letting the German alone. He had a strange feeling, like he already knew him. He couldn't remember the name on the mailbox, wasn't even sure he had read it. He was frowning to this when the Finn came back with a tray on which were to cups of coffee and a buttered slice of bread.

"Guessed you didn't want one ?"

"No, thank you," the brunette chuckled, taking his cup. He watched the other man eat, and realisation hit him hard when he sucked some butter of his thumb. A small _'schieße'_ escaped him as he felt his cheeks burn. He knew him, that was for sure, but never had seen him for real. The blond looked at him before looking back to his bread, then double checking as he saw the colour he had taken.

"You okay ?" he asked, amused.

"..Yeah.." it sounded more like a question, and that made Kimi laugh.

"Sure ? You look very red from here."

"Well.. You.. I mean.." The brunette sighed, rubbing his face. "Are you.." Damn, he was really asking. "Are you Kimi Raikkonen ?"

A knowing smile slowly spread on the blond's face. That's what was on his mind. He watched the reddish cheeks of his guest some more and answered.

"Indeed. Do you know me ?"

"We can say that.."

"Do I know you ?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Then maybe," he said while leaning in a bit, his voice lowering, "I can get to know you better, yeah ?"

He didn't move, his eyes deep in the blue ones.

"How about you tell me your name ?" he said, licking his lips and seeing the brown orbs quickly go to his mouth and back.

"I'm Sebastian."

"Well, nice to meet you, Sebastian. You seem to know very well what I do, right ?"

"I do."

"Guess you like it, yeah ?"

"Yes."

"Does that make you happy ?" Kimi said, nodding toward his lap. He saw him swallow.

"That's the least we can say."

"Oh, really ?" he bit his lip, "That's interesting."

He leaned back in the armchair, watching the dilated pupils of Sebastian and slowly spreading his thighs, scratching inside one.

"Do you get off watching me ?"

That was it. No beating around the bush. Sebastian's breath hitched and he needed to swallow again to be able to speak.

"I do."

"Now _that_ is interesting," he told him, the scratching hand now stroking the inside of that thigh. Sebastian didn't miss it, and he didn't stop watching the motion until the blonde spoke again.

"How am I ?"

"Awesome," he whispered, his throat dry.

Kimi spread his thighs a bit more, starting to feel aroused. A tad more and his guest would be able to see what he did to him.

"Did you ever thought about doing me ?"

"I would be lying if I said no" he admitted, twitching on the couch, seemingly uncomfortable. "Actually, I'm thinking about doing you right now."

That last sentence brought a cocky smile to his face, Sebastian watching him with a questioning yet confident look. Kimi got up, aware that his half hard member was probably showing through his shorts by now, and reached out to the blue-eyed man. This one took the hand, standing, and was soon pulled into a kiss, his lips brutally attacked by Kimi's, his hands going to his waist as the blond's hands were cupping his face tightly. They left his face to go grab his wrists and make Sebastian's hand slide down until he grabbed his ass. A playful hum got out his throat as he was pressed against his chest, every stroke on his backside sending pleasurable jolts to his whole body. He pulled apart, quietly chuckling and passing a hand through the short brown locks.

"I like how you taste, and you proved yourself a good kisser. This is satisfying."

"Too kind of you. Will you prove yourself a good fuck ? Or are you more of a tongue person ?" he said, licking his lips.

"Hm, I don't know," added Kimi while tugging on the jacket, slowly dragging him to the bedroom, "You're the one who knows me.."

The Finn bit his lip, aching to have him where he wanted even if a bit hesitant about the bedroom. How about a good doggy style over a counter ? Why not against the wall, make some noise and break some antique vase ? But then they could try some loud banging over the hood of his car, in the not-so-soundproof garage, just to make people know he was getting fucked like a slut. He almost moaned to that, bumping against the frame of his bedroom door.

"Come on, sit there," he pointed the end of the bed, "I'm coming."

He let the German sit while he opened wide the window and closed the door. Then, under his lustful gaze, he pressed the on button of the stereo then turned around to face him, Depeche Mode performing Heaven in the background. He took two slow steps toward him, grabbing the hem of his shirt and slipping it up, exposing his abs, biting his lip when he caressed his skin, his hand going up and down in a slow motion. His hips swayed with the music as he took off his top and threw it on the man still fully clothed. He then played with his waistband, getting closer, and dropped his shorts, stepping out of them and taking one more pace. He was now almost there, and he saw Sebastian quickly look down and up, the piece of clothing still in his hands. Kimi then kneeled, his hands working on the laces of his shoes and quickly taking them off, his palms sliding up on the jean and rubbing on the thighs through it, each time getting closer and closer to his erection. He raised his green-blue eyes as he heard the German's breath catch, locking them on the blue orbs. The blond smiled, raising up and putting a kiss on his lips, then sitting on his lap, his mouth finding the other again as his hands found his shoulders and made the jacket slip off them, revealing a new barrier between them, his hands closing into fists on the fabric, a groan escaping him. He moved as he felt fingers touch his back and slide down, his hips pressing on his in a languorous gesture, a moan coming from Sebastian as they ground together. He pushed him, hooking his top and pulled it off, letting it drop on the floor and caressing the heaving chest.

"You're turning me on, Sebastian." he murmured in his ear, licking his lobe and earning a nice grab on his backside, "I want you to fuck me," he continued, matching the song, "over and over."

The blue-eyed  man hissed under his breath, his hands roaming his back, Kimi still swaying on him, his tongue harassing him, not letting him the time to breathe. The blonde then backed away, smiling and licking his lips. He stood up once more to kneel once again, pushing his thighs apart, his tattooed wrists brushing against his member and the inside of his legs as he unbuttoned his jeans, his own erection getting painful in his boxers.

"You'll tell me.." he breathed, blowing on the newly exposed flesh, "if I can make your engine roar."

He lifted his eyes, greenish pupils plunging in blue ones as he closed his hand around him, his tongue going from base to tip in a smooth up stroke. A groan escaped the brunette and his hand came to grab his hair when he wrapped his mouth around the shaft, a hum echoing on him. He bobbed his head, his lips getting slick with his back and forth moves. Then, with no warning, he took him deeper, making the German curse, his short nails clawing his skull. After a few seconds of deep throating, he went back completely, licking his wet lips and wiping the trickle of saliva and precome with his fingers, then sucking them with sinful wet noises. He laughed a little at Sebastian's face.

"I'm even wondering if you have a gag reflex, damn."

"I thought you knew me ?" he smirked.

"I know you, but watching you do it and being the one who receives it are two different things. And God knows if you're good at it."

"Not like if it was my job, hm ?" he finished, stroking the member a few times before he was pulled up for a kiss.

"How about you get out of these and do me ?"

The Finn didn't get any answer, and didn't wait to push his guest on his back, crawling on him, lowering to kiss his lips, then his jaw, his neck, everything he could reach until his nipples, one of his hand still working on his erection. He licked and rubbed softly against them, making the smaller man moan, his hand still tugging his blonde locks. Sebastian then pushed him to sit up, his palms sliding down his loins and under his boxer briefs, slipping them off, freeing the actor's shaft. This one hissed to the nice cool air surrounding him, pressing his hands on his neck, having his head closer to his chest in an invitation to use his mouth. The German got the hint and licked from the bottom of his ribcage to his nipple, playing his tongue there, wetting the spot before blowing on it, watching the nub harden before licking it again and gently biting, getting a harsh moan out of the Finnish man. A hand came to his head, kindly fondling his hair as Kimi slowly leaned his head back, humming in pleasure.

Time seemed to slow down, his chest doing the same as he breathed heavenly. He opened his eyes as the heat of the German disappeared with the end of the song, and he looked down on him to see him smile, the hand on his hip sliding up his body until it reached his face, stopping for a moment before he caressed his bottom lip with the back of his index, Kimi opening his mouth and taking two fingers in. He grabbed his wrist, holding his hand in place while sucking them, his eyes locked on his and his tongue slipping between and around his digits.

"This is way too dirty.."

The blond opened his mouth and pulled them out, drenched in saliva, without touching his lips. He kept the wrist in his hand, moving it away to cup his face and give him another kiss. He let his cheek slide on the stubble covered one, his lips brushing against his ear as he whispered.

"Sebastian.. If you want to hear something _really_ dirty, make me scream. Make me scream your name, _Sebastian."_

He released the wrist, and the German didn't waste any time to get his hand back to his ass cheeks, slowly rubbing his thumb between them before spreading them with one hand and slipping a slick finger in. Kimi hummed again, his back arching while another one joined the first, working him open. As his fingers went in and out gently, Sebastian could hear the low 'yes' the Finn was muttering. When he considered him ready, he pulled his digits out and Kimi stood, going to a drawer and opening it, throwing a condom to his guest. He then came back, taking it from his hand, tearing the foil with is teeth and getting it. He slipped it and unrolled it on the slick shaft, his hands going farther and cupping his balls.

"Remember what I told you, big boy."

He took place on the bed, kneeling, waiting for the other to come. He felt the mattress move under the weight and soon felt a hand on his waist as well as the cold of the lube against his ass. Sebastian stayed like this for a few moments, his lips on his shoulder, his free hand rubbing his chest, before he pushed on his back, forcing him to bend and get on his hands. Kimi turned his face toward him and the brunette could see that we was biting his lip in anticipation. He positioned himself, pushing in the head of his member and ever so slowly sliding in. The Finn had slowly arched his back, but he grabbed the hand on his hip, chuckling.

"C'mon.."

The brunette gently slid out, ignoring what the other said.

"I thought.." A violent thrust cut him, a loud moan escaping him.

"I didn't forget what you said. Now.. Make those  dirty sounds for me."

He was happy that the blond couldn't see him, because he could feel a blush creeping on his cheeks as he realised what he just said. He started a quick yet hard pace, trying to keep it steady.

"Yes.. That's right, don't stop.."

The German already started to feel sweat trickle down his body as he thrusted in him, moans falling from the blond's mouth softly as Sebastian grunted. He went faster for a moment, losing strength but enjoying the way the sounds escaping the taller man went high pitched. He watched him until he saw sweat glistening on his back, then chose to change and lose speed, deepening his thrust and making them more powerful, the moans becoming raspy.

"Damn, yes.. Come on Sebastian.."

He then changed his position a bit and Kimi cried out.

"Oh my God," his hands clenched on the sheets. "Oh God yes.. Yes.. Oh my God Sebastian.. Oh Sebastian.."

Now he was right. That was dirty. That was sinful.

"Yeah, go on," he panted, "say my name."

He tightened his hands on his hips, thrusting harder, pressure building in him, his body tingling, his back tickling with the beads of sweat rolling on him. One of his palms wrapped around his member, stroking in time with his thrusts. He felt surprised when the blue-green eyed man's hand touched his to slide it off him. As if reading his mind, he explained himself with a harsh voice.

"I can.. I can come without this.. Oh God.. Because.. Oh Sebastian. Damn. You know how to fuck.." He couldn't speak more, panting and moaning, his throat and lungs burning like the flowing desire in his groin. A few more minute and he was screaming his pleasure, his blonde locks sticking to his forehead and his arms trembling. He screamed when a slap landed on his ass cheek, satisfying the smaller one as what escaped him was his name.

"I.. Kimi.."

He didn't need to say more to see the Finn nodding in understanding, new moans filling the room. Sebastian continued fucking him, his thrusts wide but powerful, trying to control himself until he couldn't hold back anymore. A whimper escaped his throat as his hands tightened in a bruising grip, and he came in a violent thrust, a last harsh cry falling from his mouth.

"Sebastian, don't stop, don't stop.. Yes.. Yes c'mon.."

Despite being drown in pure bliss, the German tried to keep up his pace, waves of pleasure crashing on him forcefully, his whole body on fire, and when the blond finally came, he felt him close around him and his bliss went overdrive, a long moan escaping him as the actor panted under him, his joints white on the sheets, his arms slowly bending as he gently put his forehead on his forearm, blissful sighs escaping him. Sebastian felt exhaustion come back as his climax slowly faded away. He opened eyes he didn't know he had closed, thanking the cool breeze on his damp skin, his gaze falling on the open window. That had been a good idea. Wait. He frowned, his mind clearing. The window had been open since the beginning. Damn. The blue eyed guy felt his cheeks burn, realisation hitting him hard for the second time. He focused on the blond when he moved and he pulled out, raising and spotting the bathroom, getting rid of the condom. When he came back, the Finn laid on his back, one hand behind his head, the fingers of the other playing with the come on his stomach. He chuckled when he saw him coming, raising his fingers to his mouth and licking and sucking them, cleaning them off. He didn't miss the red on his face but said nothing about it as he crawled on him.

"Let me," he said before bending. Kimi watched him run his tongue over his abs and lick off his cum, swallowing what he got.

"That's nice.. Tell me, how am I ?"

"More fucking awesome and hot than I told you you were."

This made the blond smile and he grabbed his neck to kiss him. As they settled in the bed, Sebastian spoke about the open window.

"I think your whole neighborhood heard you."

"Oh I hope so."

"What do you mean ?" he frowned again.

"I mean that I want everyone to know when I'm thoroughly fucked, and that I want them to become jealous just by hearing me cry out like a slut." he told him while caressing his reddening cheek.

"I see.."

"And I am utterly satisfied with you and what you've done to me. Now, tell me, am I a good fuck or more of a tongue person ?"

 

* * *

 

 

The doorbell rang while Kimi was putting his cufflinks for his appointment with Maurizio. He sighed, buttoning the other while walking to the door. He groaned when it rang again when he was reaching it. Opening, his eyes fell on a blue-eyed, brown-haired and smiling person. A grin spread on his lips.

"Good afternoon."

"Hello."

"Did you break your car once again ?"

"I might.. May I come in, or were you leaving ?" Sebastian said when he saw the blond had done his hair, was fully dressed and even wearing a classy shirt.

"I guess it can wait. Come in."

Without leaving him the time to answer, Kimi grabbed the German by his jacket and kissed him, closing the door behind them.

 


End file.
